Jealous Minerva?
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Hermione is being driven to distract by thoughts of Minerva McGonagall. She can't face Minerva so she asks Madame Hooch for help. What happens when Minerva catches them? Better summary inside. HGMM Femeslash. Please R&R!
1. The Womanizer

_AN: Inspired by a line in Beastly Inpropriety by nymwise, "It was well known that Xiomara was not above snogging the odd seventh year looking for her first same sex experience". The story is Hooch/Minerva as I rtaead for about the third time it came to me take that line add Hermione and stir. This is what came out of that little formula. Don't be put off by the role of Xiomara Hooch in this story it is very much Hermione/Minerva, you'll just have to wait a couple of chapters to get any real action. As always please review!_

_Enjoy-Xio_

The Womanizer

It was a well known fact among the staff and some of the female students that Xiomara Hooch liked to bend school rules. Actually she would not mind throwing the rule book out the nearest window but since that was not possible she settled for what she could get. In fact there was one particular rule that she was more than willing to break, the one said that professors were to always maintain a professional distances from the students. You see when you're a teacher who resides on school grounds with young pupils for nine months out of the year there isn't much else for you to look at, fantasizes about, and fall for other than a fellow staff member or a young student. Seeing how none of the female staff members peaked her interest and she had never been attracted to men this eliminated her fellow professors, leaving the students. Leaving her to look at, fantasize about, and fall for the numerous young beautiful female pupils. She wasn't sick or anything like that she would never come near or even look at any of the under age girls and everyone knew it. She didn't know how they knew it but all the girls did and so did the staff, it was also known that she never propositioned any of the girls or force them to do anything they didn't want to do which was probably why people had turn the other way and she had been able to keep her job.

Seventh year girls though were wonderful and she loved them. She loved them all for very different reasons and all at the same time. She had never actually fallen for any of her girls. She just wasn't that type of woman. She was a womanizer. She had been since the tender age of 13. It had been at that young age that she had become aware just how wonderful women were and how lucky she was to have been born one. In her opinion there was no better way to study and decipher the mystery that was a woman than by being a woman who loved women. Even then she had been a lover of the seventh year girls. In fact if her memory served her right during her years as a student and professor she had never been with anyone who wasn't a seventh year girl. Between this two stages in her life she had been with others of course, one of her team mates from the Holyhead Harpies a beautiful woman with gorgeous green eyes and many of her adoring Quidditch fans. But she had to say that since she was 13 she could not remember of a time in her life when she hadn't been enthralled by 18 or 19 year old girls.

It was one of the first seventh year girls that she had ever been with that was now her worst enemy at Hogwarts. She had seduced one Minerva McGonagall one very rainy day after a particularly tough Quidditch practice. Honestly it had been Minerva's fault, she in her capacity as Captain of the Gryffindor team had been very harsh with the short haired yellow eyed 14 year old rookie. And of course there had been no way for Minerva to have known that strong, independent, intelligent, and vocal was exactly her type. Though originally her errors that practice had been her own damn fault for the last half of practice she had been way too distracted by the beautiful and willful captain. What should have been a quick fling, a few of tumbles in bed, became a six month long affair between the 19 year old Head Girl and third year rookie chaser. Minerva still held the honor of being the one girl who had been able to keep her undivided attention for more than a couple weeks. In fact if she was truthful the only thing that ended the affair was Minerva's graduation, she hadn't fallen for her or anything during those six months but she had always thought that if there was one woman capable of keeping her in a long term monogamous relationship it would have been Minerva McGonagall.

But by the time she had come back to Hogwarts to teach flying to the first, second and third years some thirty years had passed and Minerva had become a stiff as they came. At first there had been no problems between them, Minerva never acted awkward about how they had known each other at during their student days so she had never made any mention of it. In fact if she judged there interaction based on the different friendships she'd had up to that point she had to say it could even be called friendship. It wasn't a direct warm fuzzy friendship instead they were proxy friends, through their mutual friends like Poppy and Pomona. The nice enough proxy friendship turned sour when the womanizer in her had surfaced. Minerva loved the rule book and saw her behavior as an affront to everything she believed a professor should be. Though Minerva never made her sentiment public as far as Xiomara knew at least, she did make it a point to let her know exactly what she though of her. Xiomara didn't like the animosity but she did understand Minerva's point of view.

She could still remember Minerva's words to her after she had found out about her extracurricular activities with Amanda Ashford. Amanda had been her first seventh year girl after she became a professor after she was no longer Xiomara but Madame Hooch. She remembered her perfectly even now some 24 years later she could still smell the soft vanilla scent that always surrounded Amanda. Now how Minerva had found out was beyond her, she had been extra careful about being discrete with Amanda partly due to how scare she had been at getting caught.

"Xiomara let me make it clear to you that as Deputy Headmistress I should report you. But as a colleague and a friend I wouldn't do it, hoping that this will be the only time even though I have a dreadful feeling that it wouldn't be. I hope you wouldn't mind some advice. You are not a third year school girl anymore. You are 43 and a professor and as such you are supposed to be keeping the students safe from _any_ harm. Grow up and do your job." Minerva had pulled her into an empty class room that had been close by and had paced the floor through much of her little speech. But by the time she got to her current age she had stood extremely close to her. For the 'grow up' part she had stared right into her own eyes and after that she had walked straight out without a single side way glance at her.

Even though Minerva had used the word friend they stopped being friendly that day. After that they merely tolerated each other. She had tried to stop, really she had but she couldn't. A year after Amanda she succumbed to it again and this time Minerva took it to Albus, quietly of course. Since Albus did nothing Minerva had never mentioned the matter again and she had taken it as a license that as long as there were no scandals he would look the other way. She had become extremely good at being discrete and in the 23 years since she had never broken her silent agreement with Albus.

Currently she had her eye on a few girls. All of them strong, willful, intelligent, independent, and very vocal about what they thought, all very much her type of seventh year girl. Any of them she was certain would be able sedate her want of a young lover but if she were given a choice it would have to be the current Head Girl, one Hermione Ganger. Of course she didn't have a choice in the matter because she would never preposition a student, that was the only way she justified this to herself the girls came to her asking for her help, her understanding, and her touch. She of course would oblige her girls but it had to be the girl who always made the first move and the girl in question had to meet her conditions it was not a relationship she made it clear to the girls she wasn't in love with them and didn't plan on falling in love.

The Head Girl had everything she liked in her girls and in far greater quantities than her other prospects for that year. She reminded her somewhat of her nemesis. Hermione had turn 19 about a month before the same age Minerva had been, she had long wavy dark hair though Hermione's was medium brown and Minerva's was a very dark brown almost black, a beautiful lean toned figure just like Minerva's and the same porcelain skin. In fact the only difference between the two was their eyes Hermione had big brown eyes while Minerva's were equally big but deep blue.

She had no choice in the matter but if she was lucky her favorite for the year would come looking for her. If she did though Xiomara knew that if Minerva found out she would kill her, or worst she might present Albus Dumbledore with a very detail case which could force him to fire her. You see Minerva thought she had everyone fooled with the whole holier than thou and as chaste as the Virgin Mary act she had going on, but she knew different. Minerva was after all a woman who loved women just like she was. The only difference between them was that Minerva actual fell in love with the women in her life which meant she was looking for a life time agreement, she wanted to love and be loved by the same person for the rest of her life. Xiomara could see the appeal of the life long relationship idea but Minerva like herself was restricted by their chosen occupation, very few women were willing to put up with their love being in the Scottish highlands for nine months out of the year.

So you see Xiomara knew that Minerva was in fact lonely and all the holier than thou stuff was only her way of hiding all of this from the people around her. Xiomara also knew that Hermione was Minerva's favorite student, her pet, every one saw that. But Xiomara knew Minerva better than most people, maybe save Albus himself, so she was able to see past all the lies and knew that Minerva had her eye on Hermione for much the same reason she did. Minerva was as close to Hermione as propriety would let her, had developed a closer relationship than one between a professor and her student. And in the process she had fallen for the mature, extremely intelligent, and beautiful 19 year old Head Girl, Xiomara was sure of it.

So she knew that if Hermione came to her and Minerva found out there would be hell to pay and she would be the one paying it. But she also knew that if Hermione came to her she was going to have her, let Minerva do what she will.


	2. The Seventh Year Girl

_AN: Ok I've in some of the reviews that some of you guys think Hermione wouldn't go to Xiomara Hooch, I think this is partly due to the fact you don't want to see Hermione with anyone that isn't Minerva which I completely understand but still its just fun and it will turn out the way we all want it. One other thing yes this chapter is very chaotic but that is supposed reflect Hermione state of mind. Please review._

_Enjoy-Xio_

The Seventh Year Girl

Hermione felt like she was going out of her mind. This should not be happening to her. She was a normal girl, normal! But of course she logically knew that normal and lesbian weren't mutually exclusive terms, especially not in the Wizarding world. It had surprised her at first but over the last few months she had been making inquires among the other girls and it just so happened that it was completely normal and totally acceptable. She had asked Ginny and Cho about it and they had look at her strangely as if she should know this already. But of course she didn't know because she was muggle born and muggles were still very opposed to the whole thing and had to sort out how they felt about the subject. But she wasn't a muggle she was a witch and if it was perfectly normal in the society she lived in then she should feel relief right? So why did she feel like all of the sudden her body and mind were betraying her and turning into a separate extraterrestrial entity. She was everything every one had ever expected her to be, intelligence and maturity had gotten her the honor of being Head Girl as expected. Everyone expected her to set the example for her friends so she did, to be clam and logical so she was that too. But her intelligence, maturity, and logic didn't seem to be working and her composure had gone straight out the window. She was Hermione Ganger for god's sake and this should not have been happening to her.

She was straight, she liked boys, and she had a boyfriend for heavens' sake. Well she had one until about two weeks ago when Ron had told her that if she couldn't be bothered to give him the time of day then they shouldn't be together. She hadn't argued, hadn't said one single word in her defense. Why? Because as much as she loved Ron as a friend she knew she wasn't in love him and could never love him that way. There was something else as well from the beginning of the school year there had been someone else on her mind. Someone who she was absolutely sure should not have been on her mind, but that someone was on her mind regardless of whether she should be there or not and apparently she had no intention of leaving. That was her problem she was being driven to distraction by this woman, and she had never been driven to distraction by any one or anything ever. So Hermione was naturally going crazy! Minerva McGonagall was driving her crazy!

Hermione had always looked up to her, admire her intellect and even marvel at the similarities between Minerva and herself. _Minerva! Since when do you think about Professor McGonagall as Minerva!_ Like she said she was going nuts. She was so far gone it was now Minerva, she would never call her that of course not unless Minerva asked her but since that wasn't going to happen she would never be able to say it. So if she couldn't actually say it she could at least savor thinking about her in those terms. Minerva, god just her name sent a jolt straight through her. Hermione was sure Ron had never had that effect on her when he kissed her or when he touched her, and his name had no affect what so ever. So that Minerva's name alone could make her weak in the knees reinforced Hermione suspicion that she was in fact quiet mad. She had to do something about this, had to fix it some how. She had to find a way to evict Minerva from her mind. She didn't want to feel any of this. Minerva McGonagall was her mentor and in her times of delusion she would say her friend but nothing more. She was nothing more than a friend except of course for the fact that the woman made her blush every time they were in the same room together. And that their once peaceful after hour conversations had become a living nightmare, an hour or two of pure sweet torture.

This was getting absolute ridiculous she blushed at the though of blushing when Minerva got near her. And she would blush all the time it had almost become a permanent condition for her. She blushed when ever she saw Minerva and she blushed at the though of blushing when she saw Minerva, and since she was always thinking about Minerva she was always blushing.

That was just thinking or seeing the woman. She couldn't even think about the sweet torture of the small touches Minerva loved to give her. Since Hermione had turned 17 Minerva had taken her under her wing coaching her on how to get to be Head Girl, had turned Hermione into her protégé. So for the last two years they had become a lot closer than Hermione would have ever guessed, Minerva had always seemed to care for her students but had always kept a professional distance too. So of course Hermione had been surprised at just how great Minerva could be when she let go of the professional distance. But Minerva had only let the professional distance go far enough for her to become Hermione's mentor and friend, nothing more of course Hermione's mind was completely ignoring this little fact.

However in the course of the last two months Hermione had started to noticed how great she really was on a very personal level. She had started to notice that the lingering touches Minerva loved to give her, had noticed that she craved them and loved to receive those touches just as much if not more than Minerva like to give them. They would hold hands sometimes, they would hug, and they had recently moved to kissing on the cheek. This last development had started Hermione's delusions of love. Minerva had given Hermione along with her gift, a hug, and kiss on the cheek for her 19th birthday two months ago and since then Hermione hadn't been able to stop thinking about the woman. Hermione could swear that Minerva was letting go of all the professional distance she had always had in place even when their talks had stretched well past midnight and Minerva had asked Hermione to get comfortable, Minerva never let herself get comfortable. But in time since her birthday things had changed.

Minerva had asked Hermione over to talk about life in general more times in the last two months than she had in the last two years, ok a slight exaggeration but she had been in Minerva's quarters a lot since her birthday. During this talks Minerva had dropped most of the professional distance. Wall of the city might not have crumbled but Hermione could say with confidence that the gates had most defiantly been openedHer transfigurations professor was all smiles, warmth and light. She was laughing with ease. Hermione thought Minerva's laugh should be cataloged as a spell. It defiantly had that effect on her every time she heard Minerva laughed she felt all self control leave her and she couldn't help her outright and rude staring, she wouldn't have been able to stop drinking Minerva in if her life depended on it.

Like she said it was nuts. She was acting like a complete idiot and she wasn't supposed to be an idiot. It was driving her up the wall she had always prided herself on not being a silly girl and now she was acting like one. No, she was supposed to be all dignified. This sort of thing had never happen to her, she had never become a nervous wreck over a boy and she had defiantly not spent her time fantasizing over one. She had never been one of those silly girls. Until now she hadn't, now she was one of those silly girls and she hated it. She guessed it hadn't happened to her before because boys weren't her cup of tea really and she was just realizing that now. And now there was a woman in her life who turn her insides to jelly and all her dignity was gone. Worst the woman wasn't even giving her room for her studies. If it wasn't because she had read all the assigned text for her classes already Hermione would have been lost she had stopped paying attention in class about three weeks ago. It had to stop Hermione had to find a way to make it stop.

As far as she knew repressing something this strong wasn't a smart idea, doing that would only ensure she was actually end up in an asylum. No as far as she knew the best way was to get right down to it, so then she could get rid of it. Treat it like the professor fantasy it was and be done with it. Of course her mind had picked out a rather lovely professor already but Hermione knew Minerva would never do anything so inappropriate with a student it just wasn't her style, which was part of why Hermione loved the woman. _You are NOT in love with her Hermione! It's a fantasy, you are just fantasying about a professor that is all!_ So Hermione would have to find a more suitable candidate for her little endeavor. But which professor? Wait hadn't she overheard Cho say something about Madam Hooch last year. What was it? Think Hermione think!

Then she remembered._ Ginny had left her at the door she had to go ask Cho something. She hadn't been able to hear the question but she did hear the answer. "Yeah, Hooch likes seventh year girls. But only seventh years, no younger." Ginny had protested at this point. "Sorry Gin you'll have to wait another two years." _

Madame Hooch now there was a possibility. Not a very great prospect of course. If she was able to pick it would not be Madame Hooch at all, but Minerva McGonagall was a danger to her heart and unfortunately completely out of her league. So she would treat it like a simple student/professor fantasy and fulfill it with the only professor she knew would be willing to help her. If Cho had been right then Madame Hooch could defiantly be of help to her.


	3. Tendencies to Fall in Love

_AN: Well this chapter had been half way when my writer's block hit. I draged it out of my hard drive. I hope its to you're liking. As always reviews are very welcomed._

_Enjoy, Xio_

Tendencies to fall in Love 

Minerva McGonagall sat in front of the roaring fire in her private rooms. Life sometimes just wasn't fair and in her opinion it tended to be particularly cruel in her case. Cruel, yes that was the only word that could possibly defined the predicament which she currently found herself in. What kind of predicament you ask? She was unfortunately in love. Minerva smiled sadly; no one should feel unfortunate when they're in love. What could be cruel about love? Nothing is cruel about being in love if you are a normal person, but she was Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and she was in love with a student. A student for goodness sake what was wrong with her?

It had everything to due with her despicable tendency to fall in love. She snorted very unladylike; the ability to fall in love after having been burned, several times, should be commendable. Again it would be if she was a regular woman. Minerva had never been able to have one night stands or even convenient arrangements. No she was no Xiomara Hooch, especially in this respect. She had always become entangled with whoever it was that she was with. Never had she been satisfied with being just being someone's lover, no she wanted love and always sought it out even when she knew it would not turn out well.

Her students had always thought her to be a tough professor, cool and collected sometimes bordering on cold hearted, never letting anyone get close. She found this amusing but she knew they had every reason to believe it; she always worked at keeping a professional distance from her students. Those who knew her better, like Albus, knew she had all the usual emotions but thought that she had trouble showing them, especially when it came to affection. Though Albus was right in that she felt all sorts of emotions and felt them deeply the second part of his answer was wrong, completely and utterly wrong. Minerva had no problem showing affection, no her problem was in concealing her feelings. She sometimes felt she would loose her control and at times she felt like she had no control, which left her holding on for dear life. There was so much emotion runny through her at any given time that she thought it best to show nothing at all, rather than open herself up so that anyone may inspect her. If she did this then people might find through their poking about a soft heart and a tender soul, and what they might do with information she didn't even want to think about it, so better to close herself off.

But what had closing herself off gotten her, nothing. It was supposed to be a matter of precaution; it was indented to protect her from suffering. It had failed on both accounts. It had not stopped her for falling for one of her students and this in itself ensured her current suffering, for she wouldn't allow herself such a relationship. She didn't know what to do. Minerva had always prided herself on being a good professor, playing an important role in students' lives while still keeping the necessary professional distance. She had in fact gained a reputation as being strict but fair for this, and in her mind that had always been the perfect reputation for a professor. As a professor you were meant to help out your students but never to become entangled in there personal lives. This always created problems.

She knew this, had lived by those rules for the better part of 35 years. Since she had begun teaching at Hogwarts up until about two years ago. The principles of a life time had been forgotten in the blink of an eye, and all it had taken was a pair of deep brown eyes that always sparked with humor and intelligence. It sounded unbelievable and silly to her ears but it was true. Sad really she knows but also completely true.

Minerva let her thoughts drift from the fact she was in love with her student to the student she was in love with. Brown eyes sparkling with humor and intelligence set in an oval face and frame by cascading soft waves of hair that matched her eyes perfectly; Hermione. She had been paying attention to Hermione since the time she stepped into her classroom seven years ago. She had been an eager eleven year old ready to devour any and all knowledge. Minerva had against her better judgment showed her favoritism for Hermione a little over two weeks later by not giving the girl homework for her twelve birth day. From then on it just spiral somewhat out of control. She had taken Hermione as her protégé, helping Hermione set and achieve academic goals, and in the last few years coaching her for Head Girl. Though she really wanted to help Hermione become Head Girl the whole thing was in reality an excuse for her to spend more time with Hermione.

It had worked, in the last to few years she had become closer to Hermione which was both a blessing and a cruse. It was a blessing in that she had been able to stay close to Hermione, to form what she in her brighter moments would call a strong friendship. Apart from that she had been able to observe her favorite student, to notice how the body of a young girl became one of a young woman. She had been able to drive herself positively mad with dreams of Hermione's shinning eyes, brilliant smile, and supple body for the past two years.

Minerva had always been discrete or as discrete as one could be while sneaking glances at a woman's legs, which in her case was very discrete. Being discrete had always been one of her best qualities. But her ability for being discrete had begun to fail her since Hermione's 19th birth day a little over two months ago. She couldn't begin to say why Hermione's birth day had affected her in this way but it had. All her professional distance went straight to hell.

She wanted Hermione, had known it for a long time but it had never really hit home. In the last few months her need to be near Hermione had become undeniable. It had been too strong for her to handle it properly and she had caved into it. She had asked Hermione over to her private rooms to talk more times than appropriate. But she hadn't been able to stop herself; she would light up in Hermione's presence. She regretted to say she was not conducting herself up to her usual standards. Minerva tried, really she did try, to keep some professional distance during those visits but she was seldom successful.

Minerva looked at the clock on her mantle and noticed it was past ten. She had grown accustom to sleepless nights and knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep. She moved around her sitting room, thinking. If she wasn't going to get any sleep then maybe she could make the night productive. She still had to check that the Quidditch pitch time wasn't being monopolized by the Slytherin team and that the games scheduled were not conflicting with any other school event or classes. Her mind set she grabbed a few pieces of parchment she would need and head out of her rooms. Once in the corridor she headed in the general direction of Xiomara's rooms.

* * *

Xiomara sat on a recliner opposite Hermione Ganger, who to her delight, had decided to seek her out. It seemed Xiomara might just get her wish; the head girl might just become her conquest for that year.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Xiomara asked politely, after all there was no need for her to rush things.

"No thanks Madame Hooch."

Xiomara screwed up her faced as if she had smelled something rather disgusting. "Hermione please called Xiomara. I'm not much on ceremony." Hermione only gave a slight nod then looked back at her hands. Xiomara could tell the young woman was nervous but unfortunately there was no way for her to help Hermione; she would have to find a way to say what needed to be said before Xiomara could act.

Hermione cleared her throat and plunged right in. "I've heard that you are willing to be intimate with some seventh year girls." Xiomara held the girls eyes then nodded. It wasn't the usual way the girls went about it but Hermione wasn't the usual either. "Well I was hoping that you would be willing to assist me in exploring my sexuality." A smiled quickly made its way to Xiomara's face as she took in the dark red color on Hermione's cheeks.

"I would be honor."

After setting down some ground rules for their little experiment, Xiomara guided Hermione to her bed and sat waiting for Hermione to do the same. Once Hermione had sat, Xiomara moved to sit next to her so their thighs touched. Hermione swallowed and looked at Xiomara who had her eyes fixed on Hermione's lips. Hermione's eyes followed Xiomara's hand as it rose through the air and pulled her towards her, and finally forced her eyes closed when the small gap between was closed and their lips met.

Xiomara continued to kiss Hermione and felt her stiffen with each second that passed. She pulled back and looked at the girl to make sure she was still ok with this. Hermione's expression hadn't changed her faced shown no resistance or disgust. Xiomara lay down on the bed then with her hand firmly around Hermione's bicep she pulled her down beside her so they were facing each other, and then kissed her once more. Hermione felt her heart beat accelerated but the cause wasn't excitement but apprehension. Xiomara pulled away from her once more exasperated.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione nodded. "Well then…" Xiomara looked straight into Hermione's eyes and thought she had deciphered what was bothering her. It was as if a light bulb had been turned on and Xiomara could now see everything clearly.

"Hermione this is just sex. I know you're in love with Minerva and frankly I couldn't care less. Look if you need to imagine I'm her then go right ahead. Scream her name if it will make you more comfortable." Xiomara observed as Hermione became redder than a tomato. After a while Hermione was able to look back at Xiomara, who was glad to see they would be going through with it after all.

"You don't mind?"

"Not one bit." Xiomara suddenly found herself flat on her back with Hermione straddling her thighs. She had to clam her breathing as Hermione pulled off both the t-shirt and sport-bar had on in one go. Then Hermione pushed her lips forcefully on Xiomara's demanding entrance. They became lost in a tangle of limbs, sighs and half moans.

Less than five minutes later, Minerva opened the door to Xiomara's inner rooms and froze at the sight before her. ..


	4. Experiments and Aftermath

_AN: Ok this is the last chapter in this story. I hope this resolves all the questions raised by the previous chapters and that I have brought plot to its proper conclusion. Reviews are very welcomed._

_Enjoy, Xio_

Experiments and Aftermath

Less than five minutes later, Minerva opened the door to Xiomara's inner rooms and froze at the sight before her. She felt her heart jump at the sight of Hermione's naked torso. Then a much stronger emotion raced through her as anger filled every cell of her body. She wanted to scream but didn't have enough control to make her mouth formed the necessary sounds. In one of those moments when Hermione left Xiomara's lips to move to pay attention to other sensitive parts of her anatomy, Xiomara opened her eyes and Minerva's figure came into view. She swallowed and tried to get her wits about her, she knew there would be hell to pay if Minerva found out and here she was in the very situation she had dreaded. Nothing was said until Hermione noticing Xiomara's lack of responses to her kisses look up to ask Xiomara what was wrong. Seeing Xiomara stare at the door Hermione quickly turn her gaze. Her eyes were as wide as Minerva had ever seen then and she immediately got off Xiomara and tried to cover herself.

"Oh my god." Hermione said in a low whisper.

"Good evening Miss Ganger." Minerva replied in a tense voice. Minerva looked into Hermione's eyes for a minute then returned her gaze to Xiomara.

Xiomara unable to stand the way Minerva was scrutinizing her thought she should say something. "I never thought I see the day Minerva, but I do believe you're jealous." By the murderous look that appeared on Minerva's face Xiomara could tell that maybe that was not the best thing to say at the moment.

"That is none of your business." Minerva turned to look at Hermione who was still trying to cover herself. "Dress Miss Ganger." When Hermione didn't seem to have heard her, she added, "Now", a stern voice that left no room for questions. Hermione quickly dropped the covers and reached for her clothes and pulled them on quicker than she had taken then off, then sat back down on the edge of the bed waiting for the next set of orders.

"I will deal with you later." Minerva said to Xiomara, opened the door holding it open for Hermione who made her way through it without a backwards glance.

* * *

Minerva repeat the gesture of holding the door opened for Hermione as she let her inside her rooms. Once inside Hermione stood behind one of the large overstuff chairs, waiting for Minerva to ask her to sit down. But Minerva walked past the sitting area to the large window and looked out onto the grounds letting the tranquil scene sooth her. After a minute she moved to her bed a sat down on the edge, her head hung low starring at her fidgeting hands. Hermione had expect to be lectured by her head of house, and rightful so, but Minerva didn't seem to have that in mind and this made Hermione more nervous than the heavy silence surrounding them.

"Why?" It was a whisper, just high enough for Hermione to hear it from across the room. More nervous than she had ever felt, Hermione forced herself to move closer to Minerva. She rounded the post of the bed and stood there looking at Minerva, but said nothing.

"Why?" Minerva said again and this time looking up at Hermione. Hermione felt her heart jump to her throat when she saw the tears in Minerva's eyes and the anger conveyed by her hands made into fists. Gathering all her courage Hermione moved to sit right next to Minerva and enclosed Minerva's fists in her trembling hands.

"Hermione…why would go to her…why?" Minerva saw Hermione lower her head so her forehead rested on their joint hands. There was a long pause; Minerva was about to pose the question again when she heard the soft, "I don't know". Then Minerva felt soft lips against her knuckles. She didn't know if it was an apology but in any case she knew she had no right to expect one. Instead she choice to take it as an olive branch, and soon found her hands moving across Hermione's hair. They stayed like that for so long Minerva thought that Hermione might have fallen asleep but then Hermione sat back up. She starred at Minerva as if trying to get an answer without having to asking the question.

"Was she right?" Hermione saw Minerva's eyes cloud over with anger and quickly moved to make her point. "Were you jealous?" Hermione saw as the anger dissipated from Minerva's eyes to be replaced by something else. Minerva looked at Hermione but gave no answer. Hermione looked away from the intense gaze trying to figure out what she should do next. She felt her heart speed up as a thought enter her mind and she quickly looked back at Minerva, moving her hand to rest against Minerva's cheek.

"Minerva what would you do if I kissed you right now?" Hermione knew her voice must have trembled just like she knew Minerva was probably able to hear her heart as it pounded against her rib cage. She felt the seconds tick by like hours.

"Kiss you back." Hermione looked at Minerva until their eyes met and then she needed no other invitation. She leaned into Minerva putting the slightest pressure on her lips. Hermione pulled back seconds later, put stayed extremely close.

"Yes."

Hermione looked at Minerva as if the word made no sense in their current situation. "What?"

"I am incredible jealous." Despite the strangled tones in which Minerva said the words Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"You have nothing to be jealous about." Hermione reassured her.

Minerva's protest came quickly, "She got to touch…" but was interrupted by Hermione's lips on hers once more. This time the pressure on Minerva's lips was considerable, Hermione held her closer than before, made the kiss last quite a bit longer than the first. It was Minerva who pulled back and leaned so their foreheads rested against each other.

"I love you."

Minerva pulled away surprised. "Hermione…we shouldn't…" Hermione placed the tips of her fingers against Minerva's lips to stop her from stating every reason why she thought they shouldn't be doing this.

"Yes we should because I love you. And correct me if I'm wrong professor but I think you're in love with me."

When Minerva didn't answer Hermione kiss her, because thought it wasn't a yes it was definitely not a no. "I love you" she repeated. And this time she found herself pulled tight against Minerva, their breast pressing against each other as Minerva's tongue demand entrance into Hermione's mouth. When Minerva laid back against the pillows pulling Hermione with her, Hermione laughed and kept a smile on her lips even as they were was again under attack.

"Make love to me." Minerva looked at Hermione like if she wasn't sure Hermione had said the words, so she repeated them. "Make love to me."

Hermione barely finish saying this for the second time when she found herself rolled onto her back. As Minerva weight settled between her thighs Hermione thought she would burst from the rush of adrenaline cursing through her. She relished in the sensation of Minerva's lips on her jaw and her hand under her shirt slowly making its way from her ribs to her hip then back again. Hermione was getting frustrated with Minerva's hair. She had been trying to loosen the pins but couldn't do it. Minerva pulled away with humor in her eyes. Hermione heard her mutter something and the pins flew out of her hair to land neatly on the night stand next to Hermione's head. Then a she was surrounded by a curtain of soft black hair.

"Better?" She smiled at Minerva and got a smiled in return. "Much better, I love you." Then she reached up to capture Minerva's lips once more.

"I love you too." It so soft Hermione thought for a second that she had imagined it. Minerva's smile widen as she saw the surprise on Hermione's face.

Hermione captured Minerva's lips again and as their temperature rose they quickly divested each other of their clothes. Once naked with the cool air of the room contrasting against their heat skins they slowed their movements. They took their time to relish the electricity that seemed to emanate from every point where skin met skin. They savor every touch, sigh, and moan. Each took in the way the other responded to as fingers and lips caressed sensitive skin. Each took the time to learn what drove the other over the edge. Once sedated they slowly made their way under the covers; Minerva laid half draped over Hermione as they drifted of to sleep with their arms around each other and smiles on their lips.

The End


End file.
